


Three Times That Kent Quit

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Multiple Pairings, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Three times he quit.Three very different women.





	Three Times That Kent Quit

The Time that He Left the Hughes’ Campaign

He didn’t know her well and that was fine. He didn’t have much to do with her on a daily basis and what little time he spent with her was riddled with hostility and aggression. He knew her well enough to see that her smile up on the dais was full of knives.

Kent was tidying up his things in the main room when he heard her coming. He was alone in the room. It was his first campaign and he wasn’t yet comfortable partying with the party grandees or the interns. The music was a distant throb and the sharp staccato cracks of her stiletto heels cut through it.

She threw open the door, silhouetted against the dimly flickering fluorescent lights.

‘Who the holy fuck do you think you are?’ Selina demanded.

Kent leaned back against a desk. ‘The man who convinced Hughes to accept you on his ticket.’

She gasped. ‘You self-important, ice-cold, robot motherfucker. Accept me? _Accept me_?’ She strode forward. ‘That lame, weak as water, useless piece of shit is only the nominee because he is a tall, white man. Tall, white men can have the personality of three-week-old yoghurt an still get opportunities that women can only _dream_ of. I’m three times the candidate that Stuart Hughes is!’

Kent shrugged. ‘And?’

‘How dare you?’ she hissed. ‘How _dare_ you talk to me like that?’

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘How dare I not fawn on you like one of your obsequious lickspittles? Very easily.’ 

Selina slapped him. She caught her breath, more shocked than he was.

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘You’re mad at Hughes, go yell at Hughes. I’m not one of your lapdogs. You talk to me like that again and you’ll regret. You strike me again and I’ll hit you right back.’

She was shaking. ‘Oh... Oh... Like that, huh? Big, strong man gonna fucking hit me!’

‘You started it!’

‘And you’re supposed to take it!’ she retorted. ‘Because I’m the running mate and you’re just a –’

He shoved past her. There was room to walk around but he’d be damned if he would put himself out for a screaming harridan. He bumped hard against her shoulder. Heard her heels skitter on the floor and the sickening sound of her falling.

Kent spun around and caught her before she hit the floor. For a moment, nothing moved, they stared at each other. Her breathing was very loud.

Kent swung her upright.

‘Asshole,’ she breathed.

‘Incompetent egotist,’ he challenged.

‘Fucker,’ she growled.

‘You wish,’ he sneered.

She kissed him, hard. Fingers tangling in his hair.

He picked her up like a doll, carried her over to the desk.

‘Door,’ she muttered. ‘Get the door.’

He pushed her onto the desk and rushed to the door. He slammed it shut and blocked it with a chair. Then he turned around; she had kicked off her shoes and was peeling her dress up to her waist. As he walked over, she grabbed him, spun him around so he was facing her, and pushed him to sit down onto the desk. Kent pulled her onto his lap and kissed her as she yanked open his flies. He tugged his wallet from his pocket, blindly found a condom, and ripped it open.

‘What’re you a pussy?’ she sneered.

‘I’ve seen the men you let near yours.’

She punched his shoulder. He yanked her hair.

‘Asshole!’

‘Not my preference.’

His fingers gripped her thighs as he entered her. Her fingers bit into his shoulders. She pushed into his thrusts. He closed his eyes and listened to her rising moans.

Someone rattled the door. They ignored it.

***

He was dressed before she was, heading to the door while she put on those ridiculous shoes. She shot him glares. He knew what they meant. Even though he didn’t know her well, he knew her well enough.

‘If you tell anyone about this –’ she began.

‘I can’t imagine why I would,’ he said.

She threw something. He didn’t know what, he just heard it bounce off the door as the door shut behind him.

It had been... instructive. Self-destruction was a new thing for him. Nonetheless it helped him acknowledge a decision he’d already made. Or forced him to go through with it.

‘What are you talking about?’ Stuart Hughes demanded.

‘My contract was only for the campaign and that’s over,’ Kent said. ‘I’ve got a position lined up at MIT.’

Hughes shook his head. ‘We can extend your contract.’

‘It’s for the best.’

Hughes narrowed his eyes. ‘Is this Meyer? She went looking for you and now you’re quitting.’

Kent had been up since the early hours. He was tired and annoyed. ‘It doesn’t matter,’ he said. ‘Thank you for the opportunity.’

‘I’m not losing your number,’ Hughes said. ‘Take some time. You’ll be back.’

The Time He Left the Meyer Campaign

He _intended_ to leave after the election. After all, it wasn’t a lock. It particularly wasn’t a lock with Jonah Ryan as running mate. The thought made him shudder. So, he cringed through the “celebration” as the idiot was browbeaten into agreeing, feeling more affinity with Marjorie than anyone else in the building, and he stood offstage watching Selina accept the nomination.

He intended to leave _after_ the election. Then he saw the FBI dragging Gary away. Saw Selina’s tiny glance. Saw her total lack of surprise. Saw Gary’s confusion and protests.

Kent threw his tie and ID in the garbage as he left.

He walked back to the hotel. Angrier and more bitter at every step.

His cell rang. Amy. ‘What?’

‘Where the fuck are you?’ she demanded.

‘I quit,’ he said.

There was a beat. Just the space of a breath. ‘So where the fuck are you?’

He pushed open the door. ‘Entering the hotel. Why?’

‘I’ll be there in ten minutes,’ she said.

‘Why?’ he asked.

She had already disconnected the call.

***

Kent had packed up his clothes. He had always planned to leave in the morning anyway, but now he wasn’t sure he could sleep. His instinct was to storm out, curse them all, and never look back. But Kent was not an impulsive man generally. He had his moments certainly, but he generally regretted them. As he had grown older, he had throttled his spontaneous outbursts almost to nothing. Now though, all that was keeping him in the room was knowing Amy was about to arrive.

She banged on his door. He yanked it open. Her hair had been caught by the wind and she was carrying her shoes in her left hand. In her right hand she was carrying a bottle of vodka by the neck. She thrust the bottle at Kent and pushed past him into the room.

‘Where’s the mini-bar?’ she asked.

Kent wordlessly pointed to the cabinet under the television. He shut the door and winced as Amy hurled her shoes aside.

Amy grabbed the tumblers from the bathroom and poured generous measures of vodka and a splash of soda from the mini bar.

‘Cheers,’ Amy said, and gulped a mouthful.

Kent saluted her and took a sip.

She shrugged out of her coat and sat down on the bed. ‘She called your bluff, huh?’

Kent looked at her blankly. ‘What?’

‘Selina. You said you wouldn’t work in an administration with Jonah, she went ahead anyway...’ She waved her hand. ‘She won’t even remember you said it.’

Kent sipped his vodka. ‘That’s my smallest concern,’ he said.

Amy pushed her fingers through her hair. ‘She’s not letting me back in the West Wing. She’s pissed I shat in her cornflakes about the bomber.’

Kent shrugged. ‘Quit.’

‘And do what?’ she demanded. ‘I tried regional politics and it is boring as _fuck_. You tried working for Jonah in Congress and see how that worked out.’

Kent snorted. ‘That problem was Jonah, not Congress.’

She gulped back vodka. ‘Yeah, well, it beats working for some part-time librarian turned mayor in bumfuck Arizona.’

Kent sat next to her. ‘There are a thousand other things to do than politics.’

She almost choked on her drink. ‘I tried lobbying.’

‘That’s still politics,’ Kent said. ‘There must be something else?’

She stared at him in bafflement. ‘Like... work in a store?’

It was a lost cause. She was another Ben.

‘I’ve worked in a variety of fields,’ he said. ‘Academia, standardisation, statistics. I’m considering signing on as crew for a research voyage to the artic.’

Amy topped up her vodka. ‘You’re gonna go teach penguins and polar bears how to poll?’

Kent chuckled. ‘Any penguins in the arctic would be very lost. But it’s merely a thought. You might find another sphere more fulfilling.’

Amy shuddered. ‘I would rather drink battery acid.’ She gulped vodka. ‘You’re really leaving?’

‘Yes. Effective after the nomination.’

She turned on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. ‘What’s the rush? Christ, you didn’t even give Selina a speech about how much she sucks. If you’re leaving politics totally then you should definitely do that.’

‘She had Gary arrested,’ Kent said.

Amy blinked. ‘What?’

Kent moved next to her. ‘She had Gary arrested. The FBI hauled him off just as she was accepting the nomination.’

Amy looked at him. ‘What the fuck for? Did she catch him wearing her panties?’

Kent finished his drink. ‘She didn’t discuss it with me. However, I know that Roger Furlong has been pressuring her to find a way of shutting down the investigation into the Meyer Fund. A very final way of doing that is finding someone to take the blame.’

Amy shifted onto her side. ‘Andrew was the one embezzling. He had to be. He’s fucking Andrew. That’s all he does.’ She screwed up her face. ‘There’s no way Gary would have a clue where to start, even if he wanted to.’

Kent rolled over to face her. ‘The issue isn’t who did it. The issue is who can be blamed. A staffer present is worth two lost at sea.’

Amy propped her head up on her hand. ‘Fuck me. If the timing had been different that could’ve been me.’

‘It could have been any of us,’ Kent said. ‘I’m mildly surprised she didn’t pin it on Marjorie.’

Amy thought about it. ‘Marjorie is too smart. Gary’s an idiot.’

Kent nodded. ‘True.’

Amy drummed her fingers on the bed. ‘Jonah’s a moron but Selina’s a monster.’

‘Be glad you _aren’t_ in the West Wing,’ Kent said.

‘Jonah is too stupid to successfully throw me to the wolves,’ Amy agreed.

‘Precisely.’

Amy waggled her feet. ‘We gonna have a fuck for the road?’

Kent thought about it. ‘That would be very agreeable.’

Amy rolled on to her front. ‘Can you unzip me?’

‘Certainly.’ Kent leaned over her. ‘This dress is a new look for you.’

‘Been trying out some stuff.’ She rolled over and wriggled out of her dress. ‘Do you like it?’

He shrugged as he unbuttoned his shirt. ‘I’m not a connoisseur of female fashion but the increased confidence that’s accompanying it is very appealing.’

She posed on the bed in her matching underwear. ‘You never seemed the type to like wall-flowers.’

Kent shucked off his trousers, socks, and boxers. ‘You were hardly that.’

‘Holy shit. I assumed the beard and the weekend biker stuff was over- compensation,’ Amy said.

He climbed on the bed. ‘I don’t believe so.’

‘I can _see_ that.’ She licked her lips as he slid her panties down. ‘I’m a little... This is my first time since the abortion.’

He nodded. ‘I have protection.’

‘I’m just... it’s been months. I’m not sure exactly but...’

Kent parted her legs and knelt between them. ‘No rough stuff. No surprises.’

‘Right,’ she said. ‘What’re you doing down there?’

‘Performing cunnilingus.’

Amy propped herself up. ‘You’re not.’

‘You dislike it?’

Amy looked at him in disbelief. ‘It’s not real. It’s something men say they’ll do so you’ll give them a blowjob.’

Kent tilted his head. ‘You need to sleep with better men.’

‘I’m not giving you a blowjob,’ she said.

He shrugged. ‘Okay.’

‘You seriously go down on women?’

‘Sure, and I’ve had no complaints,’ he said.

Amy thought about it. ‘And you dated Sue. Fucking demanding.’

‘And vice versa.’

Amy snorted. ‘Okay. When in Rome or whatever.’ She lay down. ‘I’m not doing anal either.’

‘Okay.’

He listened to her breathing. Felt her legs shift a little. Then her hips.

‘Oh,’ she said.

‘Um,’ she said.

‘Uggh, uggh, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!’ she said.

***

Amy was staring at the ceiling. Kent got up and put the coffee machine on.

‘I’m going to have a shower,’ he said.

‘Uh-huh.’

‘Do you want one?’

‘‘Maybe later,’ she mumbled.

‘Camomile tea?’

‘Nuh-uh,’ she muttered.

As he walked into the bathroom, he heard her murmur something that sounded a lot like, ‘I _do_ need to date better men.’

The Time He Left the Scientific Voyage

Kent went to a barber on the morning of the presidential reception. He didn’t share the excitement of his fellow crew members at the prospect of visiting the White House. However, it had been a long time since he had enjoyed the pleasure of luxuriating in a leisurely haircut and beard trim.

After his coiffeur, he went to a tailor and picked up the clothing that he had previously ordered. Cell reception on the voyage had been patchy at best but he had a naturally methodical mind and ordered an entire new wardrobe, piece by piece, over several months.

Feeling less like a man lost at sea and more like a city dweller, he rented a hotel room, had a nap, got changed, and then went to the White House.

In deference to the occasion, he was wearing a shirt. In deference to his own feelings, the shirt was a soft linen, open at the collar, and worn with linen trousers and brown hiking shoes.

No tie. It would take much more than thirty seconds with President Meyer and a free lunch to get him into a tie.

It was worth the shirt to see the look on Selina Meyer’s face. She’d had no idea he was going to be there. Of course, she had no Gary. He would have told her that Kent was in the party. His absence also explained the subpar food. Whatever else, he took pride in organising events.

‘This salmon is disgusting,’ a voice said.

Kent turned, already smiling. ‘Hello, Sue.’

She gave him a gracious nod and a forensically thorough stare. ‘You’ve lost the excess weight.’

He touched his belly. ‘I don’t know what you mean.’

‘Liar,’ she said without malice. ‘What possessed you to run away to the arctic for a year?’

‘I needed a complete change,’ he said.

‘The entire country is unhappy that Jonah is the vice president,’ Sue said. ‘None of us ran off to another continent.’

‘You should try it,’ Kent suggested. ‘Going weeks without hearing his name was very healing.’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘Healing.’

Kent sipped his glass of wine. ‘In fact, Jonah’s elevation was not entirely responsible.’

‘Are you coming back?’ she asked. Then she gulped her drink. ‘Not that I care.’

Kent shook his head. ‘No, I’m done with politics. I’m going to be a rancher.’

Sue rolled her eyes. ‘Very amusing. What are you really doing?’

‘Buying an alpaca ranch,’ he said. ‘In addition to breeding and shearing, alpaca ranches are very popular destinations for tourists.’

Sue put her hand on her hip. ‘You’re serious.’

‘Completely,’ he said. ‘Significantly lower stress but fulfilling. Lots of time in nature and with animals.’

She took a step back. ‘Are you... okay?’

He chuckled. ‘I’m not dying.’

She pursed her lips. ‘Are you sure?’

He nodded easily. ‘I’ve had regular health checks. They wouldn’t have let me on the voyage if I wasn’t in perfect health.’

Sue blinked. ‘This is lunacy. Why throw away your career? You could walk into a position anywhere in the administration.’

‘Sure,’ Kent said. ‘However, I am over politics. It’s time for a change. I’ve done it before. I can certainly do it again. Without it being a sign of impending doom.’

‘Is this a post-midlife crisis thing?’ she asked.

‘It’s a post campaign crisis thing,’ he said. ‘Sue, I’m fine. I’m excited for a new chapter.’

She shifted her feet. ‘You’ll be so far away.’

‘I haven’t decided on a location yet,’ Kent said.

‘But your family is back in Oregon.’

Kent shrugged. ‘It’s not the same since my mother passed. My sisters have their own lives.’

‘I... I thought you would be coming back to the Hill,’ Sue said quietly. ‘The president asks about you.’

Kent tilted his head. ‘Did you miss me?’

She gave his forearm a half-hearted slap. ‘You’re being ridiculous.’

Kent shrugged easily. ‘So… you don’t want to sneak out and catch up somewhere properly?’

Sue licked her lips. ‘I think there are people wanting to talk to you.’

‘I’m talking to the only person here who interests me,’ he said.

She fought a smile. ‘You have good taste.’

‘Is that a yes?’

She nodded. ‘Yes.’

***

They walked in step, eating their ice creams. It wasn’t something that Kent expected Sue to choose but she was eating it with obvious relish.

‘You’re staring at me,’ she said.

‘I was thinking ice cream isn’t the treat I expect you to enjoy,’ he said.

She gave him a sideways look. ‘Are you food-shaming me?’

‘Not even if you ate sushi from a convenience store,’ he said.

She raised her eyebrows. ‘If I ate sushi from a convenience store, I would probably be extremely ill.’

‘Surely the great Sue Wilson is above such petty concerns?’

She gave a small smile. ‘I was surprised you chose peanut better. You’re usually a purist with food.’

He ate a spoonful of ice cream. ‘It’s traditionally made, and peanut butter is no new trendy flavour like kale or turmeric.’

‘I hope there isn’t a kale and turmeric ice cream,’ Sue said

‘Yuck,’ Kent said.

She gave him an odd look. ‘You’re different than you used to be.’

‘How?’

She thought about it. ‘More relaxed. Less... professional.’

‘Ouch,’ he said mildly. ‘But I’m not at work. Am I required to be professional when I’m unemployed?’

She rolled her eyes. ‘It wasn’t an insult. I’m not used to you being so... comfortable in yourself. You were always quite... tense.’

‘Particularly around you,’ he said mildly. He licked his spoon. ‘I missed you.’

‘We haven’t seen each other regularly since 2017. That’s five years,’ she said. But she looked pleased.

‘I still missed you,’ he said.

Sue turned and straightened his collar. ‘You need someone to look after you. How are you going to run a ranch and deal with tourists all by yourself? You rush into these things without thinking them through.’

Kent smiled, and kissed her.

***

Water ran down the tiles. Sue tipped back her head. Kent ducked down to scoop her up into his arms. She squealed.

‘Don’t get my hair wet!’

‘I’m being careful,’ he promised, carrying her out into the bedroom.

‘You’ve been working out,’ she observed.

‘Had to get rid of that tummy you so disliked.’ Kent threw her onto the bed.

Sue squealed again, rolling over and wrapping herself in the towel laid out.

‘Asshole!’

He grinned as he climbed onto the bed. ‘Oh, you didn’t like that?’

‘I hated it,’ she claimed, eyes shining.

‘I’m desolated.’ He ran his hands up her legs.

‘I should punish you for that disrespect,’ she said, leaning back against the headboard.

‘What would you do if I took off the towel you’re wearing?’

Sue wrapped her legs around his waist. ‘I think you would end up with a very damp bed.’

‘I think that’s a given.’ Kent rolled them over, so she was on top of him. ‘I’m at your mercy.’

Sue cast the towel off with a flourish. ‘You always were.’

Kent grinned at her. ‘That’s for damn sure.’

***

Kent slid his arms around Sue’s waist and kissed her neck. They were laid together

in bed with the sheets tangled around their legs.

‘You’re going to get me fired,’ she murmured.

‘By kissing your neck?’

Sue rolled over to face him. ‘By keeping me out of the office for hours.’

He raised his eyebrows. ‘Have I kidnapped you?’

‘Yes.’ She brushed his hair out of his eyes. ‘Any second the Secret Service will break down the door and rescue me.’

He kissed her. ‘I wish you’d warned me. I’d have kept my socks on.’

‘Don’t even joke about that,’ she said.

‘You called in and told someone you were okay though?’

She nodded. ‘There shouldn’t be any alerts out that a possible security breach is imminent.’

Kent put his hand on her hip. ‘Bit late. Already breached you.’

‘Hilarious.’

‘Twice,’ he added.

‘If you want to ever do it again; you’ll refrain from claiming you breached me,’ she said.

Kent stroked her waist. ‘I’d very much like to do it again.’

She rubbed her foot up his leg. ‘Perhaps you can fly in from your ranch for booty calls.’

‘Is that what this is, a booty call?’ Kent asked.

‘What else can it be if you’re living on the other side of the country?’

Kent played with her fingers. ‘And if I was living in say… Alexandria?’

Sue chewed her lip. ‘You’d consider that?’

‘Less than forty minutes travel into D.C,’ Kent said. ‘I’ve looked at ranches there. Found one I like a lot. Reasonable price. Lots of space. Beautiful scenery.’

She looked into his eyes. ‘Precisely what are you asking me, Kent?’

‘To give me a chance to convince you that a “less professional” me is worth your time.’ He kissed her softly. ‘I’m not asking for anything else. I know your divorce wasn’t that long ago and we hardly ended on the best of terms.’

Sue pursed her lips. ‘Shut up and show me the ranch.’

Kent smiled. ‘Yes, Ma’am.’

The End


End file.
